


Anything for Family

by DisturbedReality (vrterrio)



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrterrio/pseuds/DisturbedReality
Summary: Things went a little differently when Syndrome took notice of the beautiful dark haired super.Or, in which I try to give a little more background about the characters and it somehow spiraled into a disturbing, explicit story.tw for pretty much anything/everything as I haven't finished writing and I don't really have much of a plan of where this is going. Slash? Maybe. Character death? Possibly. Sex? Definitely! Rape? Yep. Unbetad nonsensical paragraphs? For sure!I am a disturbed person (hence the name), please read at your own risk.





	1. Diverge

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously am just playing around with the characters. They will definitely be out of character.
> 
> Also, please review! I need inspiration, so give me all your thoughts: good, bad, or ugly.

Seated at a sleek, modern desk located slightly to the left of the four unconscious supers, Syndrome checked on his device to make sure their spherical restraints were secure and that the power supply to the arches holding them was functioning properly. 

 

With a distracted grin and a few keystrokes, he projected the newsfeed on to the giant screen directly in front of the supers. Glancing up, he watched as his Omnibot left a path of carnage through the jungle.

 

_ “This Omnibot is the most powerful yet,” _ he thought with a wide smile,  _ “not only has it bested over a dozen supers, I think I may have finally figured out the final piece of the puzzle for the perfect learning AI. When it reaches Metroville, it will seek out the biggest threat to its power and take it out.”  _

 

His sickening thoughts were interrupted by a loud groan from the patriarch of the super family. The large blond man lifted his head, blinking his eyes slowly through blurry vision. “So it begins…” the redheaded computer genius whispered malevolently, a gleam in his steel blue eyes. 

 

The figure furthest from the computer, Bob (alias Mr. Incredible), glanced to his left to see one of his greatest nightmares had come to pass. His beloved wife and kids had been captured due to his own stupidity. “Honey, kids, come on, wake up!” he tried to shout, though his voice cracked either from pain, fear, or dehydration. Bob could only pray that they had come to no harm after he had been knocked out by Syndrome. 

 

Hearing her husband’s cries, Helen let out a low groan and began to pull her consciousness forward from the black abyss. On one side, her husband was scanning the room looking for any escape and on the other, her young son Dash slowly blinked away the vestiges of darkness. 

 

Down the line, the eldest child, Violet, studied her mother’s eyes, seeking reassurance. “Is everyone okay? Anyone injured?” Helen asked in a no nonsense tone. Inside, she was panicking, but after being in countless dangerous situations, she knew that panicking would solve nothing. _ “Though, the previous situations only involved Bob and I,”  _ a tiny part of her brain pointed out,  _ “never your precious babies.” _

 

“I think we’re both fine, Mom” said Violet. Dash made an agreeing noise, seemingly too shaken up to reply further. “How did we get here?” continued the teen, wondering how badly her dad screwed up this time.  _ “Honestly, he always has the best intentions,”  _ she thought fondly,  _ “but he really needs to work on thinking things through.” _

 

Bob told his tale of the last few months to his family as Syndrome listened, mostly out of view. _ “I can’t believe the nerve of this guy,” _ Syndrome thought to himself, _ “Saying he works alone and then a whole crowd show up to support him. I can’t believe ElastiGirl believed his obvious lies about working for me. That figures, his family probably worships the ground he walks on. Well, no more.” _ With that thought, Buddy focused again on his enemy’s monologue while observing the different member’s reactions.

 

_ “Psh, Mr. Incredible hasn’t changed much. He looks just as strong and stupid as when I tried to stupidly team up with him three years ago. Hmm… now how did he convince someone like ElastiGirl to team up with him. She could definitely do better,” _ Buddy’s stream of consciousness ran freely before Syndrome reigned it in again, a small blush coloring his cheeks. Like most of the male population, he had nourished a small crush on the spunky heroine during the glory days of supers but he now found himself disappointed in her choice of husband.

 

Continuing his visual analysis of the family, Syndrome found himself looking at a scared looking young boy with an unruly head of blond waves. Seeing the child’s fear, Buddy felt a small stab of regret.  _ “He looks so innocent. There’s no way he hasn’t seen some shit with his parents! Was I ever that naive,” _ Buddy questioned when he noticed the obvious worship on the boy’s face as he listened to his father’s adventure. Shrugging off the uncomfortable thoughts, Syndrome finally turned his inquiring gaze to the last figure hanging from the arch.

 

Due to his position, he could only barely see the girl’s face, but he quickly noted the long silky locks and intelligent eyes as she analyzed and compartmentalized her father’s story. Syndrome’s gaze travelled further down the graceful neck to the slight hips and round butt covered by the black part of the suit. 

 

_ “How did I miss THAT?” _ was the main thought going through the clever man’s mind as his eyes remained riveted on Violet’s ass. She was by no means thick like her mother, but the shape was definitely eye catchingly pleasing. It was as he was staring at Violet’s ass, that Syndrome noticed the slight stiffening of the girl. 

 

_ “Oh, this is going to hurt,” _ he thought, almost contritely before remembering that this was the daughter of his rival,  _ “but I might as well enjoy the show!”  _ The girl was attempting to create force fields around the spheres that held her hands in order to interrupt the zero point energy flow which connected the spheres to the arches. 

 

_ “It is a brilliant strategy. After all, I mostly created these restraints to keep Mr. Incredible contained,” _ Syndrome admitted in his mind.  _ “Unfortunately for this little bint, I have taken into account the thrice-damned powers that these supers have. Let’s see how well she handles a little shock,”  _ the redhead thought as he focused again on the conversation between the family. 

  
  


“I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I’ve been a lousy father - blind to what I have.” Bob sighed, his head hanging low. On the other end of the arch, Violet finally succeeded in shaping a force field around her entire body. 

 

“You all are my greatest adventure-” Bob said before a loud “click” sounded and suddenly Violet began to scream. Her family could only stare horror struck as lightning and sparks jumped erratically across her body, apparently emanating from the small metal spheres. 

 

“Violet! Vi, talk to me! Are you okay?” Dash spoke loudly, through his fear as his parents could only gape. Dash, while not used to seeing his sister tortured, had at least witnessed it before and therefore did not react the same way as his parents.

 

Before Violet could answer her brother, a steady “clap, clap, clap” echoed through the large room.

 

“That was a beautiful speech Mr. Incredible. Truly, it almost makes me wish things could have gone differently so long ago” Syndrome said, as he walked into the view of the supers. “I wouldn’t attempt to use your powers again,” he advised Violet with a knowing grin, “It may end messily.”  

 

Panting, Bob grit out “Buddy, I know you’re mad at me, but let my family go. They aren’t guilty of any of the pain I caused you. They don’t deserve this. Please, I’m begging you. Just let them go.” 

 

Syndrome patted Bob’s cheek, like one would a disobedient child. “It may be true that they have never harmed me personally Mr. Incredible, and I’ll remind you that I am Syndrome, by the way,” he angrily spat before continuing in his cheery tone, “but your family  **is** guilty of being supers, and thus, your family does deserve this. It just makes it all the more sweeter that I will have my revenge as well as proving how worthless your ‘powers’ really are.”

 

Violet listened as the man, Syndrome/Buddy apparently, began to criticize and condemn all those with superpowers. Before considering the repercussions the young woman burst out, “What you’re saying isn’t true, Syndrome. Until recently, I also believed that having powers was useless, more of a burden than anything else.” 

 

No one noticed Dash looking at his sister sadly. He knew that “recently” meant in the last year. 

 

Syndrome walked over to her, the last one in the line, looking down at her in a way that made Violet want to use her powers to be invisible. Instead she continued bravely, “Though powers can be a burden, during this crazy adventure, I’ve discovered that they can also be used for protection, for good. Just because you use your gift of intelligence and for bullying, doesn’t mean you’re better than us.” 

 

Violet looked at her dad wanting him to see that she finally understood why he was so proud to be a super. She did not expect to see the tears nor the pride shining in her father’s eyes. She also was not expecting the painful smack as Syndrome’s open palm connected to her cheek. 

 

Helen’s cry echoed her daughter’s as she exclaimed, “Vi!” Bob’s growls were incomprehensible other than the random swear word or threat. Dash still uttered no sound, athough the blood had drained from his face and his eyes had grown wide and unfocused, as though to forget what he was seeing in front of him.

 

For her part, Violet let out only a small whimper as Syndrome’s flesh met hers, but she did let out a louder gasp when, instead of lowering his hand, Syndrome cradled her face, and ghosted his fingers over where he had slapped her, though it didn’t hurt. “Regardless of my motives, little flower, you’re going to be in a world of pain if you don’t start listening to me.” 

 

Looking into her deep blue eyes, Syndrome could tell he caught the girl off guard with the pet name. Furrowing his eyebrows, he glanced down past the girl’s reddening cheek, over her long neck, past her covered swell of breasts and the silly lowercase “i” deeming her an Incredible. Without thinking, he traced his fingers over the symbol, hearing a gasp from the girl. 

 

Of course, it was right overtop her curved chest. Glancing at the purpling Mr. Incredible before realizing where his hand had ended up, Buddy thought, _ “Well, that’s one form of revenge I could pursue happily.”  _

 

He hadn’t meant to touch the young woman like this but it had been so long, too long, since he had any pleasure. Syndrome was never one for forcing himself on women, he had seduced many women since going through puberty in the last few years. 

 

However, something about this super was magnetic.  _ “I want her. I want to know her secrets. I want to know how to make her scream my name with pleasure” _ he realized suddenly. the mental images in Syndrome’s mind sent blood rushing to his nether regions.

 

With a lecherous grin, Syndrome lowered his hand to the black panties and long boots covering the red undersuit. “Oh, we could have so much fun” he winked at her again. He considered her figure.  _ “She can’t be much younger than me. She looks like a high schooler, and technically I would still be in high school if I hadn’t graduated early. Hmm…” _ he considered ignoring the threats and pleas from the family.

 

Meanwhile, Violet was terrified. When she gave her little speech to Syndrome, she had hoped to get him to see that their family wasn’t who he should be fighting. She knew he could use his power for good if he wanted. Then, Syndrome had hit her! 

 

Violet had not expected that and the pain, while quickly inflicted, lasted longer than she expected, throbbing with every heartbeat. And now… now he was touching her in places that she had only really touched herself. 

 

Learning how to masturbate had been embarrassing at first, but eventually Violet found it very pleasurable. But this… this unwanted touching lacked any of the pleasure of her previous forays into sexuality. Violet wasn’t sure that the chaos of feelings could be explained beyond a cacophony of shame, fear, and pain. 

 

She squeezed her eyes shut and began to focus on her thoughts,  _ “Just stay calm Vi. It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt. He’s probably just doing this to piss off Dad. It’ll pass soon and then we can figure something out to get out of here.” _

 

Bob was in no better shape than Violet. Vi… his only daughter. He taught her how to ride a bike. He’d had to reshape the handlebars after he had accidentally driven over the damn thing one morning for work. She had laughed, then, loving watching her super strong dad use his powers. That was before she had began having her own problems with powers and grown so disillusioned to them. 

 

Violet had always trusted Bob implicitly to catch her if she fell, be it from her bike, the swing, whatever. And now… now she was being felt up by that pervert! Mr. Incredible wanted to break every bone in that asshole’s body, starting with the fingers he was using to pull at Violet’s outer black panties. “Let go of her! I’ll kill you!” he screamed, hoping that Syndrome would come just close enough for Bob to grab as he had done with Mirage earlier. 

 

Syndrome glanced up from his fun, noticing that the red spot on Violet’s face where he had slapped her was now covered by a layer of dark hair as was the rest of her face other than just the tip of her nose. Throwing a wink at the purple faced Mr. Incredible, Syndrome began to walk back down the line of supers. “Well, as much fun as this has been, I do have work to do. The city isn’t going to save itself from that Omnibot, you know!” 

 

As he got to Mr. Incredible, Syndrome leaned forward and whispered, “Then, maybe I’ll come back and finish the fun that I just began. Your daughter has such a beautiful little mouth. I bet-” but before he could finish his sentence, Mr. Incredible thrust his arms forward, grabbed onto Syndrome, and began to squeeze with all of his might. 

 

Mr. Incredible hadn’t even gotten to his arms completely wrapped around the shorter man’s torso before a click was heard and a jolt of electricity went through him just like it had done to Violet when they first woke up.

 

“You didn’t think I’d let that happen again after you tried to kill poor Mirage, did you?” Syndrome scoffed, “You must think I’m stupid. I put a sensor within my suit. If one of those spheres touch me, you’re getting zapped. Luckily, my boots are actual rubber and not the synthetic shit you’re all wearing, eh?” The red headed man grinned before putting his boot in between Mr. Incredible’s groin, “Now, if you’re wanting to keep your Little Incredible, I’d suggest not trying that again.” 

 

With that final threat, Syndrome walked out of view, the only indication he had left was the ‘schick’ sound of the automatic door and the absence of evil that had pervaded the room. He left to save the city he had put in danger and give the remaining supers some time to stew in their fear. “I will break them,” was his final thought before he boarded the Viper helicopter.


	2. Emotional Cacophony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at writing action, so there's going to be quite a bit of character building and background info. Please review!

“Vi, honey, are you okay?” Helen asked, craning her head towards her daughter. She didn’t get very far before she heard the warning click that preceded the painful shocks her husband and daughter had received. Apparently, it could sense when powers were being used. She quickly relaxed her powers, letting her neck shrink back to appropriate size.

 

Beside her, Bob was still frothing at the mouth, muttering obscenities. Helen rolled her eyes. She thought,  _ “Hey, I am pissed off about everything as well, but Violet comes first and Bob obviously isn’t going to be any help right now. We need to make sure Violet is at least physically okay.” _

  
Helen loved her husband, but sometimes, especially in emotional matters, he usually got caught up in thinking of the past. Helen was the opposite in that she rarely reminisced, instead preferring to focus on what is going on in the present. She examined her daughter anxiously.

 

“Y-yeah, mom. I’m fine. Just a little slap, no big deal, right?” Violet made an attempt at a grin, allowing her hair to fall back from her face a bit. She really only felt comfortable being completely open around her family. After all, they knew who she was - what she was. She could tell no one was truly buying the grin she attempted. 

 

“I’ve probably got worse injuries from the fighting earlier, anyway. I was slammed pretty hard by that Omnibot. And I think a piece of rock was sharp enough to give me a small cut, even if it didn’t cut these weird suits” she said, trying to distract her family from what had just happened.

 

Violet refused to look any of her family full on and her eyes flit from one face to the next as she continued, “It was just a shock that S-Syndrome would go that far, you know? Why hit me when I’m obviously in no position to harm him? That reminds me, Dash and I figured out a cool new fighting move when we were fighting those minions...” Vi was babbling and everyone could tell she wanted to skirt the real reason her mother was asking after her.

 

Bob had finally grown still from his struggling and mutters to listen to his daughter. He was trapped in his own thoughts as she continued jabbering, explaining the adventure she and Dash had gotten up to whilst Helen and he were busy. Then, what she said registered. She was injured, had multiple injuries! His baby was probably bleeding. Oh. Oh, god. 

 

Questions were running through the strong man’s mind,  _ “How many mistakes will I make when it comes to my family? Am I becoming my own father? Have I become too selfish to see when I’ve hurt my kid?”  _

 

He always swore he would protect his family rather than harm them, even though his powers seemed more disposed for destruction. He had always said he would do anything for them. Instead, he had put his own wants before their safety. How could he think that fighting crime would be a good thing to get his family involved in? 

 

Falling in love with Elastigirl had been a hell of a ride. The young couple had many screaming matches over Helen’s continual involvement in the battles and adventures that every superhero faced. She was just so reckless it made him want to punch something! _ “But never her,” _ a little voice reminded at him,  _ “No, I would not become that.”  _

 

In fact, he had done his best to protect her when they fought side by side. But that was different. This was his daughter and she didn’t ask for this life. Not only had she been molested by that freak, she also had other wounds. And it was all because of him. If he hadn’t gotten involved with Syndrome. If he hadn’t pushed her to be a super. If he had been honest with Helen from the beginning. If… 

 

While Bob was lost in the circular logic of his mind, Helen was attempting to come up with a plan. It didn’t escape her notice that Violet had stumbled over the bastard’s name. They had to get away before the monster came back. She could only guess what other hell he would put his family through when he returned. Her eyes darted around, looking for anything in the room to help. Anything to keep her mind off of the torture her family had been through, especially her eldest. 

 

Looking over at her oddly quiet son and slightly shaking daughter, she ordered them to look for any clues on how to escape. She thought,  _ “Perhaps a bit of normalcy will help calm everyone down. Nothing like receiving orders from mom.”  _ Her poor Vi. Her little helper who always did everything she could to make her parents proud. Helen had to figure a way out!

 

As Vi and Dash whispered to one another, Helen noticed a few things about the room. The news was still being projected in front of them. She watched as Syndrome struggled to take down his own invention. _ “Pff, serves the lunatic right” _ she thought vindictively,  _ “You can’t make yourself super with a few fancy gadgets. You have to have a reason to do it.”  _ She knew that better than most. 

 

An absentee father and sick mother meant that Helen grew up much faster than the rest of her peers. When her mother had died when she was sixteen, she began to use her powers in earnest to fight crime. She was effective, if a little reckless. She had nothing to lose at that point and being Elastigirl meant she was no longer Helen Truax, orphan, high school dropout, and all around unwanted failure. 

 

That all changed when she met others like her. Lucius had been her first real friend, offering a place to crash when she ran away from her numerous foster families. He also put her into contact with Edna, Rick Dicker, and others who helped her become a more successful superhero. However, it wasn’t until she met Mr. Incredible that she really felt safe to protect again. “What a silly thought.” she mumbled, her eyes still scanning the room keeping one ear on the conversation between her daughter and son, “To be an effective protector, I have to be protected.” 

 

Shaking herself from these random thoughts, she focused on looking at the mechanism holding her family in place. On instinct, she stretched her neck again, trying to see further past the arches holding her family. It wasn’t until she heard the dreaded “click” and the conditioned response to immediately relax her powers that she realized something interesting. The machine didn’t react until she had stretched her neck  _ inside  _ of the suit.  _ “I must remember to send a thank you to Edna. It must have something to do with the containment fields in the suit,” _ she thought optimistically,  _ “Now, if only I could reach one of these spheres…” _ She began testing to see how far she could push it. All hope was not yet lost.

 

While testing her limits, Dash and Violet had been having a conversation. Dash had always looked up to Vi. Sure, she was annoying and bossy, but she always took care of him. With their Dad working pretty much nonstop, picking up any shift or odd job, mom had to do other stuff like go to the store, run errands, or meet with Mr. Dicker (which happened pretty regularly and, for some reason, always at night). 

 

On the rare occasion, the super parents sometimes had a few days to take a well deserved break. They usually went on a trip with the ever vacationing Best family, though both parents had never left the kids alone for long without a babysitter. Really, the kids were only on their own for four or five hours and had always able to get in touch with their parents or their honorary Aunt and Uncle. On those nights, Violet had always been left in charge. Sure, Dash routinely protested her being in charge, but really, it wasn’t so bad. 

 

Vi being in charge always meant that he could use his powers as long as he wouldn’t be seen. Sometimes, Violet even joined him, creating force fields like a sort of obstacle course for him. Somehow, she could make them weaker or stronger, forcing him to try and discover the weakest shields to make it through a room. She even made some forcefields semi solid, so he could get through but it was like running through sand. Sound also worked funny in those fields, too, giving it a muted, almost musical quality. Those were some of his favorite memories. 

 

They only really played like that before Jack-Jack, though. Violet took her responsibility to watch them even more seriously when she was put in charge of Jack Jack, who had been a colicky baby.  _ “I guess she gets nervous watching such a young baby” _ was his thought and then a small voice in his mind suggested, _ “Or, maybe Vi likes Jack Jack better because he’s got a better power. Or because it was my fault she got hurt.” _ These had been constant thoughts in the young runner, though he was too proud to ask her and risk being teased for being such a sissy. 

 

Dash glanced over to his sister again, pleased to see that the redness on her cheek from the hit had already begun healing. He just hoped his parents didn’t ask any questions about  _ that  _ particular secret. Violet and he had made a pact not to reveal any of the happenings from the incident when Violet had been in charge last year.

 

Violet being in charge was good. Not as good as having his often absent parents home, but still fun. It meant they got to watch whatever scary movies they wanted after Jack-Jack was asleep, a forcefield around his crib so that they could turn the volume up as loud as possible. It meant throwing popcorn at the screen and eating as much takeout as they could order with the money mom left them. It meant safety. 

 

Dash paused at the thought,  _ “Since when did I feel as safe with Violet as I do with mom and dad?”  _ He knew, but refused to even go down that line of thinking about the incident. Before this experience with Syndrome, that night had been the scariest moment in his life.

 

Looking to his right, Dash saw that both his parents were focused on other things, so he looked over to his sister, trying to gauge this situation. He didn’t understand what had happened. Not really. But he knew enough that he wanted to run as far away from this island as possible. 

 

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, his face flushed in shame, still staring at Violet.  _ “I would leave my family behind to save myself? Violet would never do that.”  _ In fact, Violet hadn’t done that.  _ She could have left me to fend for himself out there in the wilds after mom had gone searching for the missing Mr. Incredible. Violet could have simply turned invisible, and walked away. But she didn’t. _

 

Violet looked up to see her brother staring at her, lost in thought, his face cycling through a myriad of emotions: joy, worry, fear, and finally shame. “Dash?” she interrupted his thoughts, “What are you thinking? Your thoughts always run as fast as your legs” she teased him. Of course she would pick up on his emotions. She had enough practice with his various tantrums. It hadn’t been that long ago that he was just a child, though he felt it had been centuries. 

 

“Oh, you know. Just stuff” he bluffed, hoping she would drop the subject. Looking into his light colored eyes, she could see he held that haunted look that had only been present on his young face a few times after the incident. 

 

She hated that look. It reminded her of some of the war veterans who visited her school during assemblies. It reminded her of the looks she sometimes saw on the face of her parents, Mr. Dicker, and Uncle Luc. It did not belong on such a young face, especially not the face of Dash. Her baby brothers were the most important people in her life. Dash always acted so arrogant, but she knew it was just to hide how unsure he felt about himself. 

 

Violet had never struggled in school. The work came easy to her and she naturally seemed to get perfect grades. Dash and she seemed to be opposites in more than just appearance. Where she was clumsy, shy, and smart, Dash was charismatic, graceful, and social. Though his superpower was speed, she knew he was also held natural talent for activities requiring finesse. Somehow, he always knew where to place his feet while she always knew the right answer on the test. God forbid she ever attempt anything athletic though. Her lanky limbs just refused to cooperate. 

 

Violet had tried many times to show Dash that he was just as good as her, but without the ability to bring home winning trophies (she had four from various science and math decathlons), Dash simply felt less than his older sister.  _ “Perhaps that is why I can understand some of Syndrome’s hatred. He does remind me a bit of Dash” _ she thought sullenly before shaking herself of the comparison.  _ Dash is nothing like him! _

 

_ “I know he would beat any competition at races, but he’d hold his own at other sports as well” _ she thought,  _ “It doesn’t help that he finds it unfair that I have different powers such as invisibility and force fields while Dash only has one.”  _ This inequality also been another reason for Violet’s previous hatred of anything super. It was just so unfair!  _ “Why should I have more powers than Dash? It isn’t right! He should hate me. He probably does...” _

 

With that depressing thought, she furrowed her brows and gazed back into her brother’s sad eyes. Before, they had been trusting and innocent, wide at the many unknown wonders of the world. Now, all she saw was pain and fear for that unknown. She had failed him. Again.

 

Glancing at her parents who were still seemingly lost in their own worlds, she sniffled. “I’m so sorry, Dashiell” she whispered at him, dark blue eyes shining with tears, “I’ve failed you.” Dash’s brows rose and his mouth dropped open.

 

“You never use my full name!” burst out before he realized what she had said. “Wait, you’re… sorry? What for?” he gazed expectantly at her, twisting his head as much as possible to look at her. 

 

Luckily, the arches also seemed to curve them into a semicircle, so Dash could see her fairly easily, though not as easily as Bob, who was directly across from her on the opposite end of the line.  _ “Not that Dad’s looking at her,”  _ Dash thought vexedly,  _ “Does he blame Violet or what? What’s his problem?” _ Ignoring these thoughts, he refocused on Violet as she began to speak.

 

Refusing to meet her little brother’s eyes, Violet began, “It was my job to protect you, Dash. My fucking power is force field shields and I failed to use them to  _ protect you. _ ” As she cussed, the tears she had been holding back began to slide down her newly healed cheek. 

 

Dash had never heard Violet use a swear word before, even though he knew kids in her grade that cussed all the time. “Vi, you…” he began but she interrupted, gazing at his face, needing him to listen. Needing him to  _ understand. _

 

“It’s my fault we are here. I never should have agreed to follow mom on the plane. I should have kept us at home, safe. You’re my baby brother and you were my responsibility. I’ve failed you.” The tears were still rolling and her eyes had grown puffy. “I’ve failed you,” she repeated and would have continued had Dash not interjected.

 

“Violet, stop!” he spoke fervently, not quite yelling, “This isn’t your fault!” He glanced at his parents, seeing his father’s wide eyes and his mother’s proud glint and nod, as though urging him to continue. “Remember that night we watched  _ Haunted Horrifying Harrowing 3 _ ?” The three other supers’ eyes widened. They never spoke of the night of the incident! 

 

Ignoring their stunned looks, Dash plowed on. “That night changed us, Vi. I knew that you would do anything for me. Anything for us, for family.” 

 

Dash took a deep breath to finally tell his sister all the feelings he had contained since that night last year. Hopefully, she would be okay with it. He searched her eyes for acceptance. Helen and Bob held their breath and gazed longingly. 

 

They had never been told the full story of the one night that they almost lost their babies and, after knowing they were safe, they did not wish to force their children to retell the horror they had faced. The eagerness to finally hear the story was enough to distract Helen from her latest discovery…


	3. History of Parr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've taken so long to post this. I've been rewriting some of the previous chapters as well as working on some new. Hopefully, I'll get into the swing of teaching, taking classes, and working and be able to write more soon. 
> 
> Just a reminder, I do NOT have a beta, so any mistakes are my own. I especially struggle with keeping to the same tense and you'll notice that it switches around a lot. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy ya'll. And please remember to review. It was actually my first and latest reviewer, dobokdude who convinced me to post this, even though it hasn't been edited to my usual standards! Thanks, dude!

Looking deep into her brother’s cerulean eyes, Violet nodded resolutely, letting her brother know it was okay to share their story. Though both had made a pact to keep the events of that night from their parents, it was time to let it out.  _ “This has obviously taken its toll on Dash,” _ she thought guiltily. The two had decided to keep the entire events secret for a number of reasons, but knowing that they might die on this island, they decided their parents deserved the truth.

 

“I remember, Dash.” Vi said plaintively. How could she not? It wasn’t something she would ever forget. It had been her first failure. The straight A, Parr household Monopoly champion had lost at the only important assessment in her life. It seemed she was destined to always fail at keeping her family safe.

 

“Well, I remember, too” Dash also spoke mournfully, “I remember what you did.” The way he said it felt like a punch in the gut to Violet. So, he did hold her accountable. For one second, she wanted to scream. At Dash, her parents, the world. She had done her best by her family, but it wasn’t enough. 

 

Violet always had been digilant with keeping an eye on Jack Jack, ordering dinner, making sure both her brothers were asleep at a decent hour, and locking the doors from the horrors that she knew were out there. After all, she did have two superhero parents who were witness to many of these horrors. Just because her dad occasionally drank and told her stories that were far more graphic than necessarily didn't make him a bad father. It just meant she was more informed about the world and how it worked. That was Violet’s thought process anyway. Helen did not agree.

 

Bob quit drinking after one particularly gruesome story had given Violet nightmares and Helen had made him sleep on the couch for a month. Violet had felt incredibly guilty for getting her dad in trouble.  _ “I guess that’s just another example of how I’ve failed to be strong,” _ she thought morosely clenching her fists that were still locked inside the metal spheres, _ “I can’t fault Dash for laying the blame on me for that night. I should have been better…” _ She barely noticed Dash begin the story of that evening.

 

_ It had been a fall evening in late October around Halloween. Dash always loved that time of year. What’s not to love? Candy, carving pumpkins, the cool weather, and all the scary movies a kid could want constantly played on TV. It never failed to put him in a good mood. He could even dress up as a super and no one could say a thing! It was his favorite time of the year.  _

 

_ Dash sat on the floor with Jack Jack, playing with one of his toys. He really did love his baby brother, even though he screamed sometimes. Mom said that Jack Jack screamed a lot because he felt sick, so Dash did his best to try and stay out of the way when that happened. While the two brothers bonded on the floor, Vi sat in their dad’s huge arm chair, surrounded by cloth and string.  _

 

“We were making our own costumes that year. I was going as Everseer and you were going to be Psychwave” Dash reminded Violet. She remembered. Psychwave and Everseer had been two of their favorite supers. A super team, just like the brother-sister duo. That’s what Dash always said anyway. Violet sighed, remembering how Dash used to talk about joining forces to fight evil when they were older. He was always coming up with new moves and strategies that combined both of their powers and skills. 

 

If only she had been able to avoid this whole mess. Avoid the shame that she had recently endured… She shook herself from that particular memory, instead focusing on the image of the young Dash in her mind, prattling on about this move and that. She missed those days.

 

“You never did finish your costume, honey” Bob said sadly. Helen shot him a glare when she noticed how his comment seemed to cause the two kids to deflate. 

  
“Well, actually…”

 

_ Standing up and stretching from her previously hunched over position, Violet held up the newly completed suit. “Look Dash, my costume is done! Now I just need to finish the mask for your Everseer costume and we will be ready for Halloween,” Violet spoke quickly and excitedly, holding up the white suit. On the floor, Dash was still messing around with one of Jack Jack’s toys, the baby curled up against his big brother’s side, fast asleep.  _

 

_ “Great Vi! You gotta try it on now. I’ll go put mine on, too. Uncle Lucius is gonna be so jealous of our awesome costumes. He always goes as lame Sub-Zero. Oh, wait till Alex and Sam see us! I think Alex is going to make his chair into a spaceship this year and be an astronaut and Sam is going as the Ninja from StarSeekers. I bet they’re going to be so jealous!” Dash was practically vibrating in excitement as he babbled, causing Jack Jack to let out a small whine, though his eyes remained closed.  _

 

_ Violet gave Dash a small frown for disturbing the baby. “After putting Jack Jack down, I’ll put mine on. You go ahead,” she shooed the boy, picking up Jack Jack and carrying him to the small crib in her parent’s room. Dash’s name proved its mettle as he rushed past Violet to his room to put his costume on. _

 

_ Violet bent to put the sleepy baby in the crib, but Jack Jack had a tight hold of her neck. She looked into the baby’s light brown eyes, seeing them suddenly widen before filling with tears. “Oh Jack Jack, what’s wrong, little bro? Are you not feeling good?” Violet began to rub little circles into the baby’s back, bouncing him up and down.  _

 

_ Dash zoomed into the room, looking at the two with a concerned look on his face. “Should I warm up a bottle? Do you think we should call mom since dad’s still with Uncle Luc on whatever trip the Best’s talked him into this time?” Dash asked, ending his comment with a small smirk.  _

 

_ Their Aunt and Uncle were awesome! Their unofficial aunt and uncle took the Parr family to their beach house every year and it was so private that Dash could run as fast as he wanted! Uncle Lucius and Aunt Honey always made sure to help out with the kids as much as possible in order to give the super parents a break. The kids always especially enjoyed seeing their small pale Aunt yelling at their tall uncle for whatever mayhem he had gotten them involved in that day. _

 

_ They had gone on those trips before Jack Jack was born but the kids hoped that once the baby was older and less prone to tantrums, that they could go on another vacation with their Aunt and Uncle.  _

 

_ “I don’t think we need mom quite yet,” Violet replied to Dash’s inquiry with a small grin, still bouncing Jack Jack. “She’s at that important meeting with Mr. Dicker about the last episode.” Her gaze landed on the box labeled “Bob’s old stuff.” They both knew it held artifacts from when their Dad had been Mr. Incredible. They had just recently had to move… again. Apparently, the latest “episode” as the kids referred to them, involved their mom saving a woman from jumping to her death by using her flexibility to wrap the woman to the bridge.   _

 

_ “Yeah, I think we’ve got this handled, right? We are two supers with a soon-to-be super baby!” he grinned, tickling Jack Jack under the chin. _

 

Bob grinned at the two smiles he could see on his children’s faces. “You two always were really good with the baby,” he said proudly, “And you were both always so excited to try and guess what power he would get. I know you both are a bit disappointed…” Bob paused, frowning. He had originally been disappointed at the lack of powers as well, hadn’t he? _ “There I go again, trying to force this dangerous life on my kids,”  _ he thought to himself angrily. He glanced up, seeing his family staring back expectantly, waiting for him to finish his thought.

 

“I know you are both a bit disappointed about Jack Jack’s lack of powers, but that doesn’t make him any less than us. I know I’ve been trying to push being a super on you both, especially you, Vi and I’m sorry. I will love and support you both no matter how you decide to live,” Bob finished strongly, not noticing that both kids had frozen at the mention of Jack Jack’s normalcy.

 

“T-thanks, dad,” Violet stuttered, finally recognizing the second half of her dad’s statement, “I love you, too.” 

 

“Yeah, me too!” Dash piped up, grinning his biggest smile before shooting a meaningful glance at his sister.

 

“I’ve seen those looks before,” Helen said, eyeing the guilty features on the face of the kids, “What are you hiding about Jack Jack?”

 

Violet glanced at Dash. “I know we made a promise not to talk about it, but I’m tired of hiding what happened. Are you okay with telling them, Dash?” Violet asked sincerely. Her brother nodded his head and began “Well, about Jack Jack...”

 

_ Jack Jack still hadn’t calmed after twenty minutes of bouncing, singing, and even using her powers which usually calmed the baby right down. “What’s gotten into you, little one?” she asked, hugging him close from her seat on her parent’s bed, placing his head onto her shoulder. Behind her, Dash was making faces at the baby, trying to get him to giggle.  _

 

_ “I agree, Vi. Something’s going on. At least he hasn’t started screaming yet. I know mom is supposed to be home soon, but I’m gonna go call her anyway” Dash said worriedly. Before he could jump off the bed, something strange happened. Jack Jack’s eyes… changed.  _

 

_ “Vi, you gotta see this!” he said excitedly. She pulled Jack Jack off her shoulder, instead cradling him in her arms. “Wow,” she breathed as she watched a white ring form around the pupil of Jack’s brown eyes. “He does have some sort of power,” she stated as the baby’s face went blank and his eyes gazed as though seeing something past the two siblings. “I… I think he’s seeing something we can’t.” Dash pointed out, “What…” _

 

“Ha! I knew it! I knew that Jack Jack had powers!” Bob interrupted gleefully, seemingly forgetting that he had just been yelling at himself for pushing the super life on his family. _ “I guess old habits die hard,” _ Helen thought fondly, knowing about her husband’s recent issues. Bob really did love being a super and she knew it was hard for him to come to terms with someone who did not enjoy the super lifestyle, especially his own children. 

 

“A super usually only changes eye color when they are about to shoot something out of their eyes, have the ability to change their body, or are about to shift into a creature with that eye color,” Helen lectured. She had always really enjoyed learning about other supers’ powers. She and Bob both had their own super friends, though Lucius/Frozone and Honey had become both their best friends.

 

“You’re forgetting one very important power,” Dash said gleefully. This was one of the hardest secrets to keep from their parents after that night. Though the incident occured that awful evening, they had also learned that their brother had an amazing ability!

 

Helen thought a few moments before all the color drained from her face. “No… you can’t mean…” she said slowly, as though afraid to utter the words. 

 

“Yep,” Dash burst out at the same time Bob demanded, “What?”

 

Violet rolled her eyes at her father though a small grin could be seen. She cleared her throat, “Anyway, as we were saying…”

 

_ “What do you think he’s seeing?” Dash asked his sister, leaning back with his hands on the bed. They both took a seat on the bed after laying Jack Jack in his crib since he had gone slack in her arms. _

_ “I don’t…” she began glancing at the costume Dash was wearing, fixing the eye clasp that held his suit together, “Know! No!” she gasped before quickly asking, “Dash, what was one of the most powerful abilities of Everseer?” She pointed to the eye brooch that acted as the cape’s clasp. _

 

_ “THE FUTURE!?” exploded from Dash’s mouth.  _

 

“THE FUTURE?! I don’t believe it!” Bob yelled, in much the same way as his son. Apparently, he also tapped into his powers because they all heard the warning “click” before Bob reigned his emotions in. Seeing that their husband/father was safe for the time being, both women rolled their eyes at the echoing of Dash’s words. Honestly, Dash and Bob were so much alike sometimes. Helen caught her daughter’s eye and gave a knowing smirk.

 

“Men,” Violet huffed jokingly before remembering the man who had hurt her just an hour before. The memory sent shivers up her spine. Seeing the look, Helen longed to reach over to her daughter and comfort her. If only she could stretch a little further without the damn thing shocking her! 

 

Instead, she opted to give a soft smile to her daughter, trying to offer comfort in the only way she could at the moment. She glanced at the screens displaying different news stations in front of her. Apparently, Syndrome hadn’t prepared for this much resistance from his bot. Helen smiled a wicked smile, a pleased glint in her brown eyes as she watched the man get thrown into another building. 

 

Bob still looked dumbfounded at the news of his youngest’s powers while Dash laughed uproariously at his father’s state. Seeing this, Bob frowned. He hated being laughed at, ever since he was a kid when he told his father he was going to try for wrestling, only for his dad to laugh in his face. 

 

Mr. Incredible had been a very late bloomer only showing signs of his powers in high school… unlike his kids who all showed signs of powers before they were four!  _ “If Jack Jack’s ability is even legit”  _ he thought suspiciously. Prophecies and future telling was always deemed a cheap gimmick to Mr. Incredible, even when he was mentored by Everseer, a known clairvoyant.

 

A new wave of pain washed over Bob as he thought of his friend’s demise to the Omnibot. That damned Syndrome! Bob remembered what Everseer had told him the last time they had met many years ago. 

 

_ “This will be the last time I see you Mr. Incredible” the tall man said sadly as soon as Bob sat at the booth across from the older man. Neither were dressed in their super suit, though Everseer did have his iconic “eye” as a tie pin. “You foresaw that, did ya?” Bob had inquired teasingly, ordering a beer. _

 

“I joked about it! Joked about the last time I’d see my old mentor” Bob mumbled ruefully. “And the old bastard still found a way to get me back. What a card.”

 

_ Everseer had grinned at Bob’s taunt before replying, “Yeah, it’ll be bot ugly! And it’ll make you go nuts and bolts about the mysterious circumstances until you finally find out what happened... Anyway, you need to know when to fight and when to rest. And be patient with your little army of bots” Everseer had paused a mischievous gleam in his eyes, “I mean tots. You know they are extremely messy don’t you?” he sniffed at Bob in a snobby manner before grinning that ‘I know something you don’t know’ smile. _

 

Everseer had always had a funny sense of humor. At that time, Violet had only been about three years old when the old man had dropped  _ that _ bomb. Her parents loved watching her toddling around and randomly causing different parts of her body to disappear or tiny force fields to appear around the spoon when she didn’t want to eat her vegetables. They had been trying for another child for a few months.

 

Bob smiled longingly at those memories, trying to ignore the very disturbing images that invaded his mind of the pain at lying to his family, the battle with Syndromes forces, and the redheaded man groping his young daughter. The screen in front of the group showed the vicious battle continued between the bastard and his toy. 

 

Toy. Just like his Violet. That’s all she was to Syndrome. Bob remembered Syndrome brushing his fingers across his baby’s cheek in an almost parental manner before hitting her. “No!” he whispered ferociously to himself, trying to refocus on the memory of he and his mentor. It was all he could do to keep himself centered.

 

_ “Tots?” he had repeated bewilderedly before his eyes widened. He repeated Everseer’s words again, “Tots. Plural. Tots.” and then promptly passed out on the floor of the little bar he had met his friend at. Everseer had apparently dropped Bob at the door, kissed Helen lightly on the cheek and told her “Congratulations! I think this birth will be speedier than the last!” before laughing and leaving the small family who would gain a fourth member in just a short eight months. Helen had simply waved goodbye to the retreating man before rubbing her still flat belly lovingly and going to tuck her husband and daughter in. _

 

“He had known… he always knew. And now he’s gone. Just like he said,” Bob let out a small chuckle at Everseer’s silly puns before becoming aware of his wife and kids staring at him.

 

“Yes, he always knew,” Helen acknowledged. She had filled in the kids about the same memory Bob had just replayed in his mind, knowing that Bob would be focused on his final moments with his mentor after the revelation about Jack Jack’s powers. Of course, the kids already knew a bit about Everseer as he had been a popular super, but they had been unaware of the close relationship he held with their father. 

 

“My… my powers… He knew about them. He basically made a prophecy about them,” Dash said with a look of shock on his face. Helen looked on worriedly, familiar with her son’s tantrums, but the shock changed to a look of pure awe and she let out a sigh of relief knowing Dash wasn’t upset. _ “He has really matured in the past few months” _ she thought pleasedly. 

 

“That is sooo cool!” he exclaimed before noticing his dad’s mournful face. Then, he remembered about Project Kronos and just exactly how the robot had gotten so powerful.

 

“Dad, is… was Everseer one of the ones who…” Dash asked carefully, knowing how extreme emotions could cause hazardous outbursts from his father. His dad would never hit them, but he was known to break a wall or two. 

 

Helen glanced sharply at her husband, a crease furrowing her brows. She remembered how Bob had reacted when their friend, VynaWhip had been killed in South America under “mysterious circumstances.” Bob had drunk himself into a stupor and spent all evening telling stories about his friend, both super stories and just regular stories of their childhood as they grew up. 

 

VynaWhip had been Helen’s mentor when she was introduced to the organization Mr. Dicker was involved in. VynaWhip had been the one to suggest the family use the name “Parr” as their cover name, finding it amusing that that her friend have a name meaning “normal, average, or usual” when being a super is so obviously  _ not  _ any of those things. 

 

“Yes, Dash,” Bob replied slowly, remembering all the names he had clicked through when he had access to the Project Kronos file, “the Omnibot killed him. He knew it was coming and he didn’t even fight it apparently. It killed him quickly.” Bob looked a little green at the thought of not fighting, of just giving in, but he remembered Everseer’s advice about knowing when to fight and when to rest. “When the bot killed him, he probably didn’t want to fight it too much and make it even stronger. He defied that bot until the end.”

 

“No,” Violet interrupted, “the bot might have dealt the killing blow, but Everseer wasn’t challenging the Omnibot. He was challenging Syndrome.” She glanced at the screens noticing Syndrome finally winning against the Omnibot. “And now, we will win against him” she said quietly, but assuredly. 

 

The family noticed her gaze and watched as Syndrome gave an interview to some reporters. Bob nodded his head at his eldest, “You’re right, Vi. I only wish Everseer had warned me a little better about all the shit we would be going through, both that night last year and now. I guess telling the future is an inexact business. Who knew?” he asked with a grin. 

 

The super family all burst out into laughter. It felt good. Cathartic even. Then, they heard the tell-tale “shick” of the door being opened…


	4. Syndrome's Preoccupations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: things get a little spicy ;)
> 
> Please, read and review. I didn't get many last week for the new chapter, so hopefully this one will excite ya'll enough!

“Fucking die, you useless lump of metal! I am Syndrome and I WILL destroy you” the red-headed faux super screamed as he kicked and punched the bot, proving that his temper is as fiery as his hair. The Omnibot was using its artificial intelligence to fight against him! Him, the man who  _ created _ the damn thing. Flying past the steel arms, Syndrome attempted to fire a laser into its “head” where the sensors were located in an attempt to at least stun it. 

 

Syndrome never expected it to collapse it’s head and pop it out elsewhere. He was so surprised that he missed the other arm flying toward him until it was almost too late. He activated his boots, attempting to fly out of range, but the bot’s claw clipped his heel, causing the blue energy to sputter as it attempted to keep Syndrome afloat. 

 

Ducking behind a building, Syndrome decided to regroup. He remembered the girl’s claim that his intelligence was almost like a superpower and scoffed _ “The beauty was right. I’m more of the brains rather than brawn anyway,”  _ he admitted to himself, _ “I just need to  _ **_think_ ** _ my way out of this.” _ And think he did.

 

After doing a quick repair of his boot, he began to work out a strategy. “I knew I should have paid more attention to the many previous defeats” he grumbled to himself, “Hmmm… defeats. That’s it!” He peeked over the wall he was cowering behind and saw the bot crawling up a building. “It’s trying to get high enough to scan the city for me” he realized belatedly. 

 

“Okay, gotta do this fast” he murmured to himself as he began tapping some buttons on his wrist sensor, Syndrome attempted to reset the bot to its original programming, version one. “C’mon, it was easy enough for all supers to beat V1 except that weakling Everseer. I could do it easily with all my gadgets! I’m not sure why I didn’t just put it at V1 to begin with!” he continually muttered to himself while looking at the tiny screen displayed in the cuff. 

 

“Manual Override Engaged” a neutral voice spoke from the microscopic speakers on his wrist. His thoughts suddenly shifted to the young girl he had left on the island. Her voice had been so different from the Omnibot speakers, so passionate when arguing for her family.  _ “Focus, Syndrome!” _ he thought to himself angrily,  _ “Even if this is the first version, it wouldn’t do to be over confident. I’ve done that enough today!”  _

 

Syndrome quickly tested the heel of his boot where it had been clipped. _ “It won’t hold up in a long flight, but it’ll be enough to defeat this thing and then get to my jet”  _ he thought anxiously, _ “I hope.”  _ Rushing from behind the building, Syndrome flew out above the robot which was now moving sluggishly. 

 

“I’m not playing around anymore you stupid thing. I will save these people,” he yelled puffing out his chest. It was just luck that allowed the news station cameras to catch him at the perfect angle. Probably.

 

Syndrome pretended to kick one of the slow moving arms, tapping a button on his cuff to cause it to pop off. “Take that you rusty pile of bolts” he yelled as he punched the control panel on the robot, causing it to go into emergency shutdown mode. He had fixed that problem in V3 when Gazerbeam had attempted to disable the bot by doing the very same thing. The robot’s arms fell off, the head was snapped back into the body, the body of the bot rolled slightly before coming to a stop next to a building.

 

Letting out a relieved breath of air, Syndrome landed gracefully next to the news reporters who were huddled at the underground subway entrance. _ “Cowards, ready to hide at a moment’s notice,” _ he thought distastefully. He schooled his face to a more benevolent smile. “Good people of Metroville! It is I, Syndrome, who saved you today. You are welcome!” 

 

The reporters crowded around him, yelling out questions. “Syndrome, Syndrome, do you think that supers will be making an organized come back now?” He glanced at the woman noting her small recorder. 

 

“Yes, it might be possible, but I’m just hoping that this encourages other supers to come out of hiding when they see someone who needs help.” It crossed Syndrome’s mind that there might not be many supers left because of him. He brushed the thought off. He would find a way to help with that problem. After all, he didn’t want supers completely eradicated. Just controlled. 

 

Suddenly, an image of a small child with long black hair and ice blue eyes invaded his mind.  _ “What the hell? I guess that’s one way to revitalize the pool of supers, though the girl may not agree”  _ he thought before chuckling out loud. The reporters gave him a questioning look. 

 

Syndrome just waved them off and pointed to a sharply dressed man who asked, “Will you be helping to clean up the mess from the robot?” Syndrome thought about it. He hadn’t planned on staying long after the fight, but if it helped his image… “I will absolutely help as much as I can, but I can’t stay long. After all, I do have a family waiting for me at home” he explained to the reporters, giving them a boyish grin. 

 

_ “And I do,”  _ he thought maliciously,  _ “They just may not be looking forward to seeing me. We’ll I’ll give them a bit more time to stew while I do a bit of schmoozing.” _ The questioning continued for a few hours and Syndrome enjoyed every second. It was only too bad that he had to be deemed as some sort of super to be given any attention.

 

A pretty young reporter pushed her way to the front, “Mr. Syndrome, you mentioned a family at home. Please tell me you mean parents” she asked with a sexy pout on her lips. Syndrome froze for a moment before smiling roguishly and answering. 

 

“Please, Miss, just call me Syndrome. Mr. Syndrome is my father” the reporters chuckled dutifully, writing down every scrap of information they could. “Now, what makes you believe that I do not have a wife or children?” 

 

Before the young woman could answer with what would likely be more innuendos, a man wearing smart looking glasses began to drone on about various statistics and research about supers that his group has done. 

 

With a glazed over look the man began, “Since 1964, the People of Wonder have been keeping records about various supers throughout the world. The findings indicate that only one in fourteen supers have successfully maintained a spouse or partnership…” the man continued but Syndrome was too caught in the past after the first statistic to really pay attention to the boring man, though most of the other reporters seemed interested and were writing down notes. 

 

_ Angry, furrowed brows and bony fingers wrap around his neck. “BOY!” the man screams madly as a young Buddy begins to convulse on the dirty floor.  _

 

Syndrome shakes his head as though to dislodge the memories from his head. He noticed the young woman from earlier eyeing him again.  _ “She’s not too bad looking. And maybe she can get me out of doing any clean up”  _ he thought gleefully. “What’s your name miss?” he asked, rudely interrupting the boring man who was still going on about what little is known about supers domestic lifestyles. She smiled sensually, “I’m Eve.” 

 

“Well, Eve, I like you. How about I give you an exclusive interview?” he said playfully, though quickly noting the other’s anger and rectifying “You all can take some pictures if you’d like. I think it’s only fair that the lovely Ms. Eve get an exclusive since she doesn’t seem to have a camera.” He winked at the reporters and they happily agreed. After a few action shots of him helping to clean up, Syndrome landed next to Eve and held a hand out. 

 

“Now, if you wouldn’t mind, I’m starving! Let’s go grab dinner.” Buddy led her to his Viper helicopter and turned to the woman explaining, “I know it seems scary, but I designed it myself and I assure you it’s perfectly safe.” He glanced at her and was surprised to note that her eyes held no fear, only a gleam of excitement. Well, this will be interesting.

  
After quickly changing into a more comfortable outfit (though keeping the mask on), Syndrome flew the Viper absentmindedly. Eve seemed content to walk around, examining the various gadgets and technology in the copter and helping herself to the fully stocked bar. In his mind, Syndrome replayed the fight with the Omnibot, though he quickly found himself focusing on his recent interview and the statistic from the researcher guy. “One in fourteen seems like too high a number…” he thought despondently as he reminisced about the last few years.

 

Buddy had always been prodigy, especially in science and math. He graduated high school many years ahead of his peers and was guaranteed a place at some of the top colleges. He had always admired the supers that seemed to save the city on a monthly basis. He knew he wanted to do his part to help them! He could build new gadgets and tech, maybe get involved in Makers and Dramatic Ensembles (MODE). Unfortunately, it was not meant to be and the events of the last few years had led to the creation of Syndrome. 

 

_ Buddy looked around the gym under the scorching bright lights excitedly. He had done it! It was finally graduation! Nothing could ruin this day! Even though Mr. Incredible had spurned his advances, he knew he could still do some good. “Garret Perkins” was called and Buddy held his breath until finally the principal said “Buddy Pine.”  _

 

_ There was no clapping or cheering as there had been for other graduates. He heard whispering as people questioned if there was a mistake. He looked much too young to be a graduate! Next to him, Mirage grabbed his hand and squeezed, pointing to the dias. He mechanically walked up to the stage and shook the principal’s hand. After being oficially dismissed, the young boy ran from the gym, past Mirage, who was trying to convince him to talk with her. Finally reaching his dirty neighborhood, the boy put his hands on his knees and took a breath. His father had promised.  _

_.  _

_ Walking into the the last house on the left, he turned on the only light in the room. The old lamp flickered occasionally, but it was a nice change from the previously blinding lights of the gym or the encompassing darkness of the living room. As soon as he turned the knob, a hand snaked out and gripped his wrist tightly. “What are you doing boy? You know better than to turn on the lights. And why are you wearing a dress.You look like a fag.” _

__   
_ Buddy looked fearfully into the man’s eyes. He was a tall man with blonde, almost white hair and sallow pale skin. Even his eyes looked bleached of color, though there was a tiny hint of blue. “I’m sorry father, I didn’t know you were home” the child answered respectfully looking down at the holey socks his father was wearing. His father was gone most nights, at his pal’s house drinking, at the bar drinking, or working so that he could buy more drinks. Bitter at the thought, Buddy raised his eyes and asked insolently “Where were you? I graduated tonight and you promised to come!” There was a quick “whoosh” and he felt his father’s fingers wrap around his throat.  _ __   
_   
_ __ “Don’t you ever talk to me like that, boy!” and he began to squeeze. Buddy raised his hands to claw at his father’s fingers, gasping out his apologies, but it was too late. Buddy was in the water trying to swim, but only taking in big gulps of water… He was behind the school being beaten by the older boys who called him a “freak”… Mr. Incredible pulled his cape off, choking him, saying “I work alone”

 

“Hey, Mr. Syndrome” a musical voice interrupted his dark thoughts. Buddy looked up to see Eve waving a hand in front of his face. “Should I be worried this is where you brought me?” she asked jokingly, pointing to the street they had just landed on. Syndrome glanced out the window and sighed. He had taken her to his old neighborhood.

 

“Sorry about that Ms. Eve. We need privacy and I own a house here, though it’s not where I live.” Quickly, they exited the Viper and Syndrome lead Eve to a quiet diner in a shady part of town. “Not exactly five stars, but this interview will make me big money!” Eve thought greedily. 

 

Leading the beautiful woman to a booth in the corner, the two ordered some drinks and food. While waiting, Syndrome invited Eve to ask a few more questions. “So you’re not married or dating correct?” she asked immediately, batting her lashes and puffing out her chest. Syndrome glanced down at her full breasts, only barely covered by the sheer blouse she wore. Slowly, his eyes rose to her face and he answered, “No, I am not married, but that’s all I will say about my family.” His tone was pleasant but firm. He had no desire to talk about his awful father. 

 

“Of course, honey” she said with a smile as she folded her legs ‘accidentally’ brushing his leg with her heel. “So tell me about all the tech that you use. Your chopper is unlike anything I’ve seen before! It’s amazing!” 

 

Syndrome could tell she was sincerely impressed and felt validated. “Yes, I do. I’m a bit of a genius when it comes to technology” he bragged as he began telling her about all of his creations. He always was very careful to steer her away from asking questions about his powers. While talking, she reached across the table and felt the armband that he still wore. If her fingers strayed from the metal piece, Syndrome didn’t complain. The two talked and ate for a few hours before Syndrome paid for the meal and walked her out.    
  
“Is there anywhere you would like dropped off Ms. Eve?” Syndrome asked politely. He was still wired from his fight, but he was tired and bored of answering questions. Eve glared at him vexedly. 

  
“Are you a homosexual, Mr. Syndrome?” she asked bluntly. He stopped walking and gaped at her as his mind immediately went to his father who had tortured him many times for the slightest hint that he was gay. “Of course not!” he answered indignantly. 

 

Stepping closer to him, she responded “I have been teasing you all night. Surely, you’d now like to have some more… fun.” She whispered the last part in his ear and Syndrome could feel himself get hard. He pulled her into the Viper. “Yes, I would like that very much” he said with a sharp smile. He quickly flew them to the top of a seedy hotel. “Not your house?” she asked innocently. He simply glared at her and answered “It’s pretty dilapidated and I haven’t been there in a while. Besides, this hotel is closer plus I know the owner and he is discrete.” With that he led her to a room.

 

As soon as the door shut to their room, Syndrome pushed Eve against the wall. “You don’t waste time, do you?” she chuckled as he suckled on her neck. She gently pushed him away. “First, we have to have a few rules” she said with a smile. He growled and raised an eyebrow as she continued. “We have to use protection. Do you have any condoms?” 

 

Syndrome rolled his eyes and popped out a little compartment on his wrist which held a few condoms. “Handy” Eve stated before continuing, “Next, this is a one time thing. If my bosses found out about me sleeping with informants, I’d be fired. Also, no offense, but I really don’t want to be caught up in any evil villain bullshit, got it?” Again, Syndrome just rolled his eyes and nodded. “Last, I need you to be careful with any markings. I know some guys are very territorial” at this, Syndrome grumbled impatiently and replied, “Got it. No marks that can be seen. Now, let’s get bizay!” 

 

He quickly resumed suckling on her neck, just below her earlobe. She let out a pleased gasp at the electric tingles it sent through her body. She pulled him closer and began undoing the buttons on his shirt as he quickly kissed, suckled, and licked down her neck to her breasts. Finally relieving him of the shirt, she began rubbing against him when he kissed down to her collarbone. 

 

“Off” Syndrome demanded pulling at her thin blouse. Quickly, Eve pulled the article over her head and Syndrome attacked the clasps of her bra to reveal her two large breasts. Underneath her right breast, Syndrome noticed a small red apple. Raising his eyebrows at it, she simply responded, “Hey, I like irony!” 

 

In response, he nodded and dropped her on the bed. Slowly, he unbuttoned her pants and slid the form fitting jeans down her solid legs. He spent a moment looking down at her body sprawled on the bed. Suddenly, he imagined a younger, paler woman below him. Not noticing his distraction, Eve smirked at him and sat up, pulling his pants off so that they were both in their underwear. “Someone’s happy” she said seeing the nicely sized tent in his boxers.

 

He growled and attacked her lips with a bruising kiss.  _ “God, it’s been too long since I’ve done this. Why the fuck did I wait so long?” _ he thought before pushing her down and ripping off her dark red panties. He pulled his own underwear off and positioned his body above hers. She gripped his shoulders and lifted her ass off the bed, brushing her opening against he hard member. Lust darkened Syndrome’s eyes and in one quick motion, he slammed the length of his penis into her pussy.

 

She gasped at the intrusion, but Syndrome was already pulling out before doing a series of short pumps. Eve’s mind was blank and all she knew was pleasure. She met his hips at every thrust, doing her best to match his rhythm. When he started to become more erratic, he flipped her over and grasped her hips and thrust into her sopping vagina. His dick seemed to go much deeper in doggy position and he grabbed her hair as though to pull her closer. 

 

For a moment, he wished that he was holding the silky black strands of the other girl rather than Eve’s brunette curls, but he quickly refocused when he felt Eve’s vagina start pulsing from orgasm. Loving the feeling of his cock being sucked in by her thrumming pussy, he fucked her harder and felt his mind go blank in pleasure as he released his seed. After a few more thrusts, he slowly pulled his cock out with a wet sound and released her hips.

 

Noticing some bruising from his tight hold, he grinned and thought  _ “Well, no one will see it as long isn’t wearing anything too short.” _ He flopped beside her and pulled off the condom, throwing it beside the bed. He considered her tan skin, flushed from their sex. “I wonder how the super would look after being fucked,” he considered, running his fingers down the woman’s back as she regained her breath. 

 

Breathing heavily, she turned to him and said, “Round two?”

 

Grinning salaciously, he pulled her on top of him and began kneading her ass as she rocked on his slowly re-hardening member. Eve felt more juices flow to her pussy and began touching herself. In the back of her mind, she was a little disappointed that he didn’t spend a lot of time focusing on her pleasure. 

 

While she certainly wasn’t loose, her body knew how to handle being fucked so hard and the natural lubrication was certainly helpful! “Of course, I’m still definitely going to be sore in the morning” she thought with a wicked smile as she rubbed her clit against Syndrome’s hard cock.  _ “I’m glad I got to thank him. And in the morning, I will become a very rich woman!” _ she thought, as Buddy began to fuck her again. She definitely would have a good morning, but Syndrome was in for a surprise when he got back to his island.


	5. History of Pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I suck, guys. I want to finish this, but life keeps getting in the way. I'm also struggling with editing (which is why you have a bit of a shorter and unpolished chapter). Reviews are what is keeping me going, so please keep them coming!

Schick

Hearing the door open, all the supers turned to look at who entered. Seeing the mocha dark skin and long, silver hair, Bob shouted “You bitch!” and tried to reach for her, all the while ignoring the click of the machine as he grabbed hold of Mirage, faster than he had last time. A few seconds later, both Mirage and Bob screamed as they were shocked. Bob dropped Mirage and she fell to the floor in a heap, convulsing from the electricity. 

Dash and Violet looked shocked at their father. Helen had an eerie grimace on her face. She had wanted the woman punished when she thought Bob was cheating on her, but not knowing how exactly Mirage was involved, Helen wasn’t sure what she wanted anymore. Bob stared at the downed woman, still pulling at the metal balls holding them to the arches. 

“It’s all your fault” Bob said again, this time quietly as he tried to recover from his latest shock. “She’s the one who set me up,” he explained to his family, “I was never sleeping with her, Helen. I just wanted to go back to the days of using my powers to help people. They also paid me much more than my old job which is why we could afford so many new things. I just wanted to make you all happy.” Bob hung his head in shame and his family was shocked to notice a single tear slide down his cheek. 

“Oh, Bob” his wife whispered, “don’t you know that you make us happy just by being there for us. You’ve always done your best to provide for us, but you don’t have to do it alone. When we get out of here, we can see about us both getting jobs.” Bob quickly opened his mouth to argue, “None of that, honey. It’s the 21st century. I can work some during the day, at least for a few hours. Jack Jack can always stay with Lucius and Honey, you know how much they adore him! You don’t have to do everything alone.” 

“Yeah, dad. I can take care of Dash and Jack Jack for a little while, too, you know?” Violet said pleadingly. She had missed taking care of her little brothers, even though they annoyed her often. “I know I messed up last time,” she continued, feeling tears sting her eyes at the thought of the incident, “but I promise I’ll do better…” Bob quickly interrupted his daughter’s explanation.

“Oh kiddo, we know you are great with the boys. We just didn’t want to put too much pressure on you after everything that happened.” Violet smiled gratefully at her dad’s explanation before he continued, 

“Please, don’t worry about money or anything else. Your mom and I argue sometimes, but we will never stop loving each other, right?” Bob stared into Helen’s eyes, willing her to recognize his deep emotions that he feels for her. 

Helen glanced down at Mirage, who was slowly pulling herself up, knowing in her heart that her husband would not cheat on her. “Of course, Bob. I’m sorry I doubted you. You were… you were just gone so much” Helen explained, fighting tears herself, “I know you’ve always been faithful, but I thought with the new fancy lifestyle, you might get tired of me. And… and when I saw her, I just got so scared that you’d grown bored of me.”

Bob shook his head and looked at his wife in shock. “Honey, you’re the most excitement I’ve ever had in my life. My greatest adventure! You’ve given me my most precious things, my beautiful children. I will never stop loving you… any of you” he finished with a gaze at the children.

By this time, Mirage had pulled herself into a sitting position. “Please, Mr. Incredible, his family, please” she babbled in her exotic accent glancing first at Bob, then the others, “I never expected that Buddy would go this far. I just wanted to help him like he helped me when we were younger. I am trying to help!” 

The silver haired woman had certainly seen better days. Her hair was sticking up and her bloodshot eyes had dark bags under them. They could see a slight purpling of skin on her arms from where Bob had manhandled her. Her hands shook as she tried to stand.

“How can you help?” Violet asked suddenly, noticing that Mirage had used Syndrome’s real name, “How do you even know Syndrome?”

Ignoring the last question, Mirage answered “I might be able to let you out if I can override Syndrome’s orders” and she stood slowly, rubbing her palms against her arms as though chilly or perhaps to try and steady them.

“Then please do so,” Helen asked hopefully, “I promise we will do no more harm to you. It sounds as though Syndrome tricked you as well as Bob.” Finally getting to her feet, Mirage told them to wait as she tried to get them out. Sitting behind the control panel she pressed a few buttons and began to undo Syndrome’s commands. 

As she typed she explained, “I have never tried to undo anything Syndrome has done before. Mostly, I am the go between for him and the others, though I do know my way around the system.” 

“Why did Syndrome need you?” Bob interrupted, “Why couldn’t he just go to the supers himself? No one should have recognized him other than me.”

“He wasn’t just in contact with supers” Mirage explained, “He needed money and someone to act as liaison. He and I grew up in the same neighborhood and he knew that I’ve always been good with money. It was actually as I was trying to get a job that he helped me. You don’t understand where we came from” Mirage’s eyes glazed as she thought about their past even as her mind analyzed all information on the screens in front of her. 

“So who else do you have to talk to for him?” asked Dash, thinking about all the movies where villains have minions at their beck and call. “She doesn’t really look much like a villain’s minion. More like a damsel in need of rescuing” he thought as he appraised the woman.

“Well, look around you,” Mirage said, “We couldn’t build this facility by ourselves, even with all our smarts. On top of that, it takes an immense amount of money to buy an island,” she said with a chuckle before continuing. 

“Luckily, we are both pretty smart, though I’m a bit better on the business side, Buddy has always been good at building technology. At first, we stayed on the right side of things. We were selling technology for cell phones and laptops, home security, even refrigerators at one point! Then, Buddy started wanting more. And what could I do? Buddy was the brains, I just knew where to invest the money…” 

The group was silent for a while, taking in all of the information. Out of nowhere, Violet asked, “Why do you call him Buddy? You said you knew him from before? How? I’ve noticed that names mean a lot to people.” Dash glanced fearfully at Violet and Helen made a note to ask the children to continue their story from earlier after hearing about Buddy. Violet suddenly felt the need to know everything about the man who had threatened her and her family. She needed to know about him.

“It’s a long story,” Mirage said wistfully, “It all started when Buddy’s mom died, I guess.”

Mrs. Pine was a beautiful woman even while in the final stages of pregnancy. She and Mr. Pine had known each other for many years, and while her family did not approve of her dating someone from such a low background, she was in love. Oh, she knew about his awful powers, but she also knew that he was a good man at heart and she loved him dearly for providing for her and starting a family together. 

And he was a good man. He worked hard at a factory job to bring home a small, but acceptable paycheck. He romanced her often with flowers, dinner, and passionate lovemaking. Their life was going well and he was extremely excited to be a father. He knew being a dad was a lot of work, but he was going to love his son no matter what. He had even decorated the baby room with superhero toys and pictures. While Mr. Pine hated his abilities, he looked up to those supers who had abilities to help others and he greatly respected them for risking their lives to keep others safe.

One evening when coming home from work, Mr. Pine felt a chill go up his spine when he noticed the house was dark. Only when he got closer did he notice the door off its hinges. Dropping his lunchbox, he rushed into his house to find it empty except for some blood on the floor. He immediately called the police and they spent three weeks searching for his wife. 

Mr. Pine quit his job and spent all of his remaining resources looking for his pregnant wife. It was at the four week mark that he came home from a long night of searching to see a little bundle with a tuft of strawberry blonde hair on his front stoop.

“That’s awful!” Helen burst out, “The baby was Buddy but what happened to Mrs. Pine?” The rest of the family had horrified looks on their faces as well. They all thought of baby Jack Jack and how awful it would be to find him missing. 

“No one really knows but they believe it was Mrs. Pine’s family” Mirage replied, “There was a note with the baby. It said “If you wouldn’t have gotten her pregnant, we never would have had to take her. For this sin, we have reclaimed what’s ours. You can keep the bastard.”

“Bastard? But I thought they were married?” asked Violet. This was all such a shock. Usually, villains are just evil. She never really thought about them as just regular people, let alone babies. She wasn’t sure that she could connect the baby in the story with the man who had touched her earlier.

“They were married,” Mirage replied, “However, they were not married under the religion that Mrs. Pine’s family followed. Anyway, after receiving that awful note and ever since losing his wife, Mr. Pine was awful to Buddy. Buddy had no protection from the awful people in the neighborhood, nor the bullies at school. There was no one on his side.”

“That’s pretty messed up” Dash said thoughtfully, “Why couldn’t Mrs. Pine’s family just let them live in peace? They weren’t hurting anyone.” When Mirage didn’t reply Helen looked to Bob to try and answer their son’s question.

“Son, sometimes people do things we don’t understand,” Bob began after seeing his wife’s pointed look, “I’ve seen it a lot and so has your mom. Not many are truly evil. Most people are just hurting and that’s why they do bad things. I didn’t know that Buddy was hurting so much when he came to me to try and be my sidekick. I just saw him as arrogant and too young,” at this, Bob dropped his head shamefully, “Buddy was probably just looking for a father figure and I let him down. Another disappointment in his short life” Mr. Incredible sighed sadly and Violet and Dash knew they had never seen their father so down before.

“Exactly,” Mirage said thoughtfully, “Buddy’s dad turned abusive after his wife disappeared. He started drinking and I think he blamed Buddy for his wife’s disappearance. I didn’t ever meet Mr. Pine, but I knew Buddy from high school, he graduated with me two years ago, though he is three years younger than me. And you met him before he graduated, Mr. Incredible. He wasn’t even a teenager yet when he asked to be your sidekick.” 

Bob nodded thoughtfully and Helen looked at the family grimly, “He may still be a child, but he is powerful. He has misused his abilities and hurt others. He needs to be stopped and we will succeed. Then, we can get him the help he needs and maybe one day, he can help others himself.” Mrs. Incredible’s pep talk seemed to revitalize the family. “How’s it coming, Mirage?” Dash asked hopefully.

The silver haired woman responded “We’re getting there, but it’s going to take a bit for my diagnostic to work and make sure Buddy didn’t lay anymore traps. I have the GPS for the Viper up, so we will know when he starts heading back. Right now, he is still in the middle of Metroville. Just sit tight, I’m going to go make my rounds with the men and make sure everything is in order. I promise, I’ll be back soon.”

“Wait, before you go,” Bob said as she walked toward the door, “What was Mr. Pine’s power? I’ve never heard of a super with a story like his and we are a small community.” Before walking out the door, Mirage replied, “Darkness” and then she was gone. 

“What does that mean?” Bob asked before looking at his children. Both had gone pale and Dash looked like he was shaking. Bob glanced at his wife worriedly and she quickly inquired, “What is it, kids? Do you know who he is?” 

Dash barely heard the question, all he could think of was the torture Mirage referred to as “Darkness”. He shuddered and looked at his big sister. She knew the feeling worse than him. 

“Mom, Dad,” Violet said, “We need to finish the story of what happened the night we discovered Jack Jack’s power.”


End file.
